


For Nana, Sherlock Will Do Anything... Almost.

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, It's John's Fault, John is a Saint, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Pouty Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock's Past, Top John, Worth It, mrs. hudson's chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nana Hudson's birthday, and she's invited John to bring his baby boy down to 221a... as long as he wears a hot, stuffy, uncomfortable suit she's been dying to see him in. Daddy should really know better about stuffing Sherlock into costumes like that. Even if it is for Mrs. Hudson.</p>
<p>All Sherlock knows is that he better be getting extra cake for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Nana, Sherlock Will Do Anything... Almost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embalmer56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/gifts).



> This one appeared in my inbox on tumblr very sneaky last night, and I couldn't stop my fingers from typing this out if I tried!!! I had like three ideas for this, wrote them all and I think I'll post the other two later.
> 
> But this is for embalmer56, I can't believe they asked me of all people!!! I was so happy to get this in my inbox :D and then ShezzasCompanion gave me another one!!! I gotta answer them!! You guys!!! I love all the prompts.
> 
> What we have here is Johnlock and "I'm not wearing that." 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

Sherlock sat on the bed in his big boy pants and nothing else with a pout on his face. He eyed the suit that hung from the hanger before him dubiously. When he was big he thought nothing of wearing suits, this was true. But this was not one of the suits from his closet. This was clearly a recent purchase from one of the little websites that he and John now frequented on a regular basis. Only this little boy suit was clearly purchased without his consent. One of those god awful things mothers force on their young boys, complete with high-wasted beige shorts, and an ugly bowtie. They were always made of the most uncomfortable materials. He remembered eyeing it on the site’s landing page in disgust, and rolling his eyes before clicking on the bootie pajamas.

John looked at Sherlock guiltily. He always thought that just because Sherlock was in his little headspace and more eager to please that he was biddable to wearing things like this for John.

“I’m not wearing that.” Sherlock refused outright, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Please? For me, Sherlock?”

“Mm Mmn!” He shook his head, and John watched a pout get added to his protest. They were treading a very shaky ground.

“Will you be a big boy and wear this for Nana’s birthday? She’d love to see you wear it.” John pandered to Sherlock’s love of his Nana. There was nothing Sherlock would not do for that woman, whether he was in his big headspace, or his little headspace.

“No!” Sherlock shouted closing his eyes, knowing what discipline his actions would insight.

“Sherlock.” John intoned in warning. He can refuse to wear the suit; John knew it was probably a long shot. But he wasn’t going to talk to his daddy like that.

“I don’t want to, Daddy.” Sherlock looked up to his Daddy his eyes starting to tear, knowing that at any point Daddy could force him into wearing it in that Captain’s voice of his, thinking Sherlock was just being stubborn. John watched his eyes water, feeling the dread in the back of his head mounting. He didn’t want Sherlock to hate the suit, to preface going downstairs to Nana’s birthday with snuffles and a reddened, well-spanked bottom but he would if Sherlock misbehaved.

What John didn’t understand about the suit, what Sherlock couldn’t explain in his current headspace was the reasons why he didn’t want to wear the suit. It reminded him about the times that he did wear a suit very similar to the one in John’s hands when he was a child. His mother would put him in such hot uncomfortable things, and used any excuse to do so. She claimed he looked so cute, and it was the worst thing. His brother was vastly comfortable in his own school uniforms, but at the time, Sherlock hated the hot, itchy fabrics and the collar buttoned up to his throat with the starched, clip-on bowtie scratching at his chin. Most uncomfortable of all was the suit he wore at his Gran’mama’s funeral. He remembered having a horrible, sobbing, fist-pounding tantrum that day at the party. At the time, he hadn’t known he was grieving, only that his grandmother wasn’t around anymore, there was no one who understood, and he didn’t want to be around all those sad people in the itchy suit anymore.

The memory struck him in his little headspace like a brick wall. It wasn’t fair that his Daddy was making him do this on Nana’s birthday. Sometimes Nana would remind him of his Gran'mama. The pastries and cookies Nana baked, felt like home, but also often took him back to those childhood days Gran'mama would make them while he was at her house, just for him. He felt his throat constrict and the tears spill out of his eyes before he could stop them. It all reminded him of how he missed her so much. To this day, he would lie in bed late at night and cry for her.

“Sherlock?” He heard his Daddy’s voice rise in concern, the question hanging in the air, as the sobs bubbled out of his throat. John looked at Sherlock breakdown in surprise. He hadn’t even started to count or use a stern voice on his baby boy.

“D-d-daddy!!” Sherlock wept as he was swept up into his Daddy’s arms. Sherlock was in his Daddy’s lap for cuddles and he couldn’t even enjoy it. It wasn’t in John to scold Sherlock when he got like this, and he used that honored title in such a devastated voice that always clenched at John’s heart, and squeezed it.

Sherlock cried into Daddy’s shoulder as the man rubbed his back. This seemed to only make the sobbing worse. He had been fighting wearing the suit, even though it was such a little thing of John to ask him to do. But he just didn’t want to, and he was always trying to be so good for his Daddy. Why couldn’t he be good? Why did he have to wear the suit? How come Daddy couldn't just accept he didn’t want to do it? Every time he tried to talk, sobs bubbled up from his chest instead.

“Sherlock sweetie, it’s alright.” John cooed. “Daddy loves his baby boy. It’s okay.” The more he reassured Sherlock the worse his cries became. “Sherlock.” John eased Sherlock away from his shoulder and took that precious face in his hands. His fingers petting at his curls like he knew his baby liked, and swiped at his cheekbones where the tears spilled over. John couldn’t help the smile as Sherlock let out a little hiccup. As long as he could see Daddy wasn’t mad he would calm down. “I love you, baby. You know that.” A nod and a shaky snuffle. Now they were getting somewhere. “And you know I would never make you do something you didn’t want to.” He put a finger over those impossibly pouty lips before his baby could protest. “I just thought it would be nice to do for Nana because she had wanted to see you in it.” John explained, feeling guilty for whatever it was about the suit caused these tears. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, why you don’t like the suit?”

Sherlock tried to look down, but with a nudge from Daddy’s hands, he looked up through his brow, his chin quivering with a shake of his head.

“Please? I’d like to know. Daddies should always know what upsets their little boys and why.” He explained. “It would help me be a better Daddy.” He looked to his baby boy hopefully.

“I-It reminds me of not good times.” Sherlock tried to explain.

“When? Before you met me?” John asked. Another nod, the snuffles starting up again. John shushed him and bounced the baby for a bit until they calmed down again. “When you were younger?” John asked with a lift of his brow. At Sherlock’s nod, it dawned on him. Sherlock’s difficult childhood, the memories from that time were probably one of the reasons they did this.

“W-when Gran’mama died, I w-wore s-something l-like that!” Sherlock explained another sob coming out as he eyed the suit on the bed. John pushed Sherlock’s head back into his shoulder with a tsk.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t know.” John sighed, eyeing the suit regrettably. He shouldn’t have promised Nana before consulting Sherlock about it. The cries eased before they really built up as John hugged Sherlock close.

“It's okay. D-didn’t know.” Sherlock mumbled taking a shaky breath as he snuggled into his Daddy’s neck. And Daddy really _didn't_ know, how could he? Sherlock hadn't thought about that in so long. He felt Daddy’s arms come around him holding him tight. He let out a sigh at the comforting feeling the embrace gave him. He let out a tired yawn. Being little was an exhausting business.

“How about some naptime for a bit and then we’ll go down to Nana’s for dinner? You get to choose what you wear.” John smiled down to the curly head on his shoulder as he whispered into Sherlock’s ear.

“Really?” Sherlock looked up to Daddy unsure. For all he knew, this would be a trick.

“Yup! Promise. But first nap.” John explained with a soft laugh.

Another yawn came out of Sherlock’s mouth without his permission. Definitely time for nap. “Okay Daddy.” Sherlock was in no mood for argue with Daddy over that one. John put him down on to his side of the bed, not even bothering with pajamas. His pants would do. He threw a duvet over top of his baby and hung the suit up on the dresser out of Sherlock’s sight. Sherlock was asleep before John went to leave the room.

———

John came back into the bedroom an hour later, turning on the bedside lamp to a whinge.

“Time to wake up, baby!” John said cheerily. “It’s time for dinner, Nana’s waiting for us!” John announced tickling Sherlock until he was met with excited giggles. Sherlock was still remarkably quiet even after a nap.

Sherlock went into the bathroom to do his business like his Daddy asked and came back to see one of his favorite bee shirts, and a pair of shorts on the bed. He fingered them wearily and eyed the suit. His Nana wanted to see him in it, and it was her birthday. She always asked for so little from him. Daddy always asked so little of him. Everyone asked for so little, he could give a little in return. Like a big boy.

“What’s the matter baby? Don’t you want to wear your favorite bee shirt for Nana?” John asked, trying to hide his knowing look. Let your baby make the decision on their own, that’s what a good Daddy does.

“I’ll wear the suit for Nana, Daddy.” Sherlock’s tiny voice rang out into the soft space between himself and his Daddy.

“You will?!” Daddy gave Sherlock his proud smile in return, his eyes wide in surprise. Sherlock coveted those in his little space inside his mind palace.

“I will!” Sherlock smiled to quell his Daddy’s worries that John was forcing him into it.

John walked over and placed the suit on the bed, then reaching over to kiss Sherlock’s curly head. “That’s my good boy. I’m so proud of you!” The praise washed over Sherlock, leaving him feeling so warm and loved.

Sherlock looked to his Daddy, a proud blush on his cheeks accentuating his little smile. “I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, my brilliant boy!” John’s voice was husky with the emotions he felt at Sherlock coming to the conclusion to wear the suit himself. “Do you want me to help you dress?” At Sherlock’s shy nod they went through the motions of dressing. They descended the stairs to 221a and knocked on the door for Nana to answer. Smells of her excellent cooking and baking permeated the air. Sherlock had hopes for this evening.

Before Nana opened the door, John squeezed the hand that was in his.

“I like this suit a lot better than my old one Daddy!” Sherlock admitted. And it was true, this was so much better than when he was younger because now he had Daddy and Nana. John kissed his cheek before the door opened.

Nana greeted them, with a few extra kisses for Sherlock. “My favorite boy, looking so handsome in his suit just for his Nana!” She gushed holding his blushing face in her hands. Sherlock kissed her cheek, taking in the comforting smell of her perfume. She opened up her presents they brought. John watched proudly as Sherlock even posed for his Nana for a picture so that she could remember this moment. They settled down for a delightful meal and they sang to Nana as she blew out the candles on the German chocolate cake she made just for Sherlock.

If she gave Sherlock an extra slice of chocolate cake that night for his troubles, Sherlock thought all the trouble to get into the suit was well worth it.

———

**Author's Note:**

> For a first effort into writing ageplay, that wasn't too terrible!!! Definitely have to thank embalmber56 and sadistically_sweet for being the writers that inspired the directions I went for this! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to go to my [tumblr](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/145327545693/dialogue-prompts) and [prompt](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/145327857903/ohdrey89-akira-of-the-twilight) me! You never know what I'll think of next! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
